Who's Scared Now
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. When Haou sends Jehu's fangirls after him, Jehu devises a plan to scare his evil boyfriend, who claims to not be afraid of anything. DarkSpiritshipping, slight OOCness -M.
1. Fangirl Attack

**Monkey: I own nothing! And I use 'Jehu' because 'Yohan' is technically how you say 'Johan' in Jap. so I don't use that, and 'Hell Johan' reminds me too much of 'Hell Kaiser' and there's 'Johan' but I don't wanna use that. Or 'Yubel', cause that reminds me of the Yubel with wings, three eyes and purple (?) skin. ^^" So Jehu it is xP**

**And thank you Emerald Twin Blade for the summary! x3**

* * *

"HAOU! Look out!!" Jehu yelled as he ran from a huge mob of possibly rabid fangirls.

The two toned brunette looked behind him and raised a brow. What had that moron gotten himself into this time?

Jehu nearly collided with him when he got closer. He grabbed Haou's hand and pulled him away from their spot out in the open in their school's quad area.

They hid away in a random empty classroom and Jehu pressed his back against the door as he breathed heavily.

Haou rolled his eyes. "What happened this time?" He didn't exactly like being pulled along as if on a leash.

"They were after me again! They don't leave me alone! They stole my socks!" Jehu freaked. It was common nowadays for him to get chased by a mob of girls.

Haou stared at him and raised a brow. "They stole your socks?"

"While I was still wearing them! Look! I even still have my shoes on!" Jehu pointed at his black and purple vans.

"Well then that's your fault for being an idiot and getting yourself chased by the fangirls." Haou rolled his eyes, pushing Jehu out of the way and made to open the door.

"No!" Jehu took his hand and went back to his position against the door. "They'll kill me someday!"

"Oh come on, why are you afraid of them? They're just girls."

"Rabid girls! Rabid _obsessed _girls! I don't get a moment of peace around here anymore!"

"That's your problem. Just tell them to go away." Haou stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Like I haven't already done that! What do you think I am, an idiot??"

Haou stared at him.

Jehu rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant."

Haou crossed his arms over his chest. "Fangirls aren't such a big deal. I have them too and they don't give me hell."

"That's because you scare them away with your glares before they can do much damage." Jehu stated. "It's the reason I have more fangirls than you. I'm hot and approachable. Unlike you."

Haou narrowed his eyes. He flung the door open. "Hey girls! Jehu's in here!"

Jehu slammed the door shut before the mob of girls could figure out where that voice came from.

"Are you crazy?! Do you _want _me to get killed?!"

"At the moment, yes."

"You know, if I didn't love you so much, I would totally hate you." Jehu deadpanned.

"I hate you," Haou offered simply.

"You don't mean that." Jehu smirked.

"Wanna bet?"

"No, no I don't. Anyway, I think the coast is clear, we should get out of here before they find out where we are."

Haou had to laugh. "I can't believe you're so scared of fangirls. I thought you weren't scared of anything?" He looked smug.

"They could kill me and they're everywhere! Of course I'd be scared! And it's not like you don't fear anything," Jehu replied, slowly opening the door and looking around before stepping out of the classroom, Haou behind him.

"I don't fear anything."

"Really now?" Jehu raised a brow.

Haou stared at him. "Of course not. I'm above the uselessness it is to fear something." Haou walked on ahead. "I'll catch you later, if you're still alive later."

"Huh?" Jehu looked confused.

Haou smirked. "Hey girls! Jehu's over here!"

Jehu paled when he saw the mob of fangirls appear from out of no where at both ends of the hallway. "I hate you, Haou."

The brunette simply laughed at him as he made his way to his class. "Have fun, Jehu."

---

Jehu stopped running when he reached the boys locker room. He was completely out of breath so he sat down at one of the benches there. He had literally been running away from the mob of hellish fangirls for the entire day. They didn't even bother to stop chasing him for classes! He didn't mind skipping out on his classes but he did mind the state he was now in.

His black and blue shirt was ripped in many places and was stretched out from the girls pulling it so much. His black skinny jeans were ripped a lot too, more so than they originally were. They were now a little loose around his waist because one of the girls had managed to steal his belt—while he was still wearing it! He will never figure out how they do that.

His brand new vans were now wrecked from all the running. Jehu frowned. They were fifty bucks!

One of the girls even got his gold necklace with a cross charm on it. Damn them! At least they hadn't gotten his earrings, that would've hurt like hell!

He checked his pockets for his cell and found it gone. Holy shit. Did the fangirls take it?! Well of course they did, it's not like his cell magically disappeared.

He was actually surprised they didn't get his clothes and that he still had his boxers on…

"Shit! They took my wallet!!"

Forget the fangirls, he thought about the real problem.

Haou.

His boyfriend was harsh as hell, sending those girls after him!

He was the one that caused all this!

But he had said that he didn't fear anything…

Jehu found himself smirking.

"Well then, let's see if he really doesn't fear anything…" He began plotting his revenge on his evil boyfriend. Evil was a harsh word. Sadistic was more like it, he himself would be considered the evil one of the two.

He left the locker room, using the exit opposite where he could hear his fan girls at.

"Yes, this will be fun…" he chuckled evilly.

What? He _was _the evil one after all.

* * *

**Monkey: Oooh, I wonder what Jehu has in store for Haou. xD And I know, I know, what the hell am I doing putting up another fic while I still have three others that aren't complete. Well, two of those fics will soon be completed so I figured I'd put this up now. xD **

Cookee: So now you'll keep up with four unfinished stories until Hell knows when, right? u.u"

**Monkey: Exact—hey! o.ó**

Cookee: Lol. :P

**Monkey: Well, I hope you guys like it, it's DarkSpiritshipping instead of the usual Spiritshipping, and this is my first time writing about Jehu and Haou—excluding the times when they showed up in other fics...hint hint xD And Johan and Judai will most likely not be in this fic, just Jehu and Haou x3**

Cookee: You know we won't be able to update much this year. We have way too much homework, especially from our AP class. u.u

**Monkey: I know, but if I skip doing homework for a day, like today, I can update! xD**

Cookee: I will laugh when you fail.

**Monkey: Me too, cuz you'll be the one to help me pass. xDDDD**

Cookee: o.o" Dear God help me...

**Monkey: xDD Well, I have no idea when we'll update next, so we'll see you guys sometime in the future! —Hopefully next week! I'll ditch my homework again. :P—**


	2. It Begins

**Monkey: I own nothing!**

* * *

Haou made his way to the roof of his school with a frown on his face.

Granted, it was what he usually wore on his face, well except for a scowl which he tended to save for his fangirls and Jehu who pissed him off on purpose, hoping to see that scowl. But that wasn't the point.

He remembered that yesterday after school he had met up with Jehu after the fangirls were finished with him for the day.

Although he looked horrible, Jehu seemed really excited about something, but he kept a tight lip about it.

~Flashback~

"Jehu." Haou greeted.

The bluenette smirked. "Hey."

Considering his outfit, Haou would guess that he's just been through hell. So why did he look happy about it?

"What's got you smiling like a moron?"

Jehu's smirk stayed in place. "Oh nothing. I just had some fun with my fangirls."

"That's a lie."

"Why do you say that?" Jehu played the innocent card.

"Your pants are falling down, I don't think you had any fun with them." Haou rolled his eyes.

"Jealous? Don't worry Haou, you're the only one in my life."

The two toned brunette scoffed. "Idiot. I would never be jealous of some obsessive fangirls."

Jehu looked smug. "Ok, whatever you say."

Haou raised a brow. That was way too easy. Usually Jehu didn't stop until Haou was threatening him, and he never gave in to him even then.

Haou concluded that Jehu was acting weirder than usual.

…Not saying that Jehu was normal in the first place, but still, this time it was really weird.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing."

Before Haou could question him further, Jehu gave him a quick kiss on the lips and ran off, leaving Haou confused and slightly pissed. He didn't like it when Jehu did that.

"See ya!" Jehu called out to him.

Once the bluenette was out of sight, Haou allowed a pout to grace his features.

"Damn him, he knows I don't like that…it makes me feel like a girl…"

~End Flashback~

_Whatever that dumbass is planning can't be good for me, I know that much. _Haou shook his head. But what was he planning and why?

---

Jehu looked around, hiding behind a pole at their school. It was lunch time so that meant that Haou would be on the roof of their school while he got chased by the girls from hell.

"THERE HE IS!!!!!" a girl shrieked out.

Jehu's eyes widened and he started running.

He did hate having so many fangirls, but some good things came out of it. One, it meant he was really hot, which he thought he was, so it was all good. Two, it gave him a great work out and that was good cause there was no way he was losing his killer body. And three, he could ditch class and the teachers wouldn't care, as long as he didn't bring the girls in there.

Seriously, those girls never went to class! Were they even students there?!

It didn't help that their school didn't have uniforms so he wasn't able to tell.

But all this running gave him time to think.

He smirked as he ran. Poor Haou, he would never see this coming.

Which reminded him, he needed to start his plan before school ended.

Pulling out a new cell phone he'd gotten to replace the one that got stolen, he began to text a few people.

With an evil grin, he easily jumped over a wall and ran away from the school, leaving his pouty fangirls behind. Unfortunately, some of them also jumped over the wall which encouraged the others to follow as Jehu cursed.

---

Haou felt weird walking home from school. Usually Jehu walked him home or at least halfway, and since Jehu was no where to be found, Haou was walking alone. He hated to admit it, but he liked having Jehu around him, even if he did annoy him to Hell and back sometimes.

"Haou…" someone whispered into his ear.

He immediately looked to his right, where he heard the voice and furrowed his brows together. There was no one there. He looked all around and saw that there was no one near him, not even on the other side of the street. Just the cars speeding by.

Huh. Maybe he imagined it.

"Haou…"

"Jehu?" He mentally cursed. Of course he'd be the first one Haou would think of. But he didn't miss him right now. Nope, not at all.

"Haou…"

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw it was off so that wasn't it. Feeling a little paranoid, he picked up his pace and went straight home.

When he reached the door to his house, he was surprised to find it unlocked.

"I thought I locked it after I left." Haou narrowed his eyes and stepped inside. Was someone there?

Silence greeted him.

Well it's not like he expected a marching band or something.

He looked around. Everything seemed to be in its place.

He closed the door and walked towards the stairs, making sure to be alert for anything out of the ordinary.

When he reached the top, he looked to his left and his right. The hallway was empty.

CRASH!

Haou looked to his left. The guest room and his room.

Someone was in his house.

Setting his backpack down where he was, he quietly made his way to the guest room first.

The door was wide open but the room was empty.

It was just an ordinary room that no one ever used so it had a very light layer of dust.

No fingerprints. Nothing was moved or placed there.

That meant the crash came from his room.

_Jehu, I swear if it's you…_

He stood in front of his door. It was closed, like how he always left it.

Gripping the door knob, he slowly turned it. Then slammed the door open.

In the middle of his room, shards of the only mirror in his room lay scattered on the ground, some tipped with a crimson liquid.

"What the…?" Haou stepped closer, narrowing his eyes at the pieces of the looking glass. "Who's here?"

No one replied.

The shards sat there, innocently, as if mocking him. Telling him that he was going insane.

Carefully, he picked up a shard with a crimson tip. Upon closer inspection, he saw it was blood.

How had his mirror broken? It had been hanging on the wall on his left. There was no way it fell and all the shards moved to the middle of his room, laid out in a way so that he could see what his mirror originally looked like. And what about the blood?

The gold frame was still on his wall, not a drop of blood on it.

But its surrounding area had those crimson traces.

Haou walked towards that wall.

The red liquid slowly slid down the wall, showing that it was still fresh.

What the hell was going on?

"Jehu?"

He expected the bluenette to jump out with a grin but no such thing happened.

After that, strange things continued to happen, with no explanations given.

He was listening to his ipod while doing his homework and suddenly his music stopped and all he heard was static. He simply turned it off, not bothering to question how that was even possible.

At one point, a single red rose appeared on his bed, lying gracefully in the middle. That hadn't been there two seconds ago.

When Haou reached out for it, the rose turned black and died.

Other stuff happened as well, like his water suddenly turning black, and the stuff he swore he put on his bed was found lying on the ground in another room.

He pulled out his cell and dialed Jehu's number.

It rang, and rang, and rang.

"Jehu talkin', either I'm with Haou or being chased by my fangirls from hell. If you want, leave a message. If not, then I don't know why the hell you're still listening to this. And how the hell did you get this number?? I've only given it to Haou… unless this is Haou… if so, HI HAOU!!"

Haou rolled his eyes. He remembered when Jehu first made that voicemail, making it solely to annoy him. It worked. He spoke after hearing the beep.

"Jehu, whatever you're planning, drop it. I know what you're doing." Haou thought for a bit. "And you have got to change that lame voicemail of yours. It's even worse than when you pretended like you were there."

Shaking his head, he hung up. He was willing to bet all the creepy shit that had happened to him during the day was all Jehu's fault. He wasn't sure how the bluenette could do all that, but it had to be him. There was no other explanation.

_Stupid Jehu._

---

"Stupid fan girls from Hell!! Leave me alone!" Jehu yelled.

He ran as fast as he could, making sharp turns and jumping over several walls.

"WE LOVE YOU JEHU!!!!!!" they yelled.

"I heard you the first time, FOUR YEARS AGO!!!" Jehu looked back as he threw some fireworks at them that he managed to get while they ran through the city. The girls easily avoided the fireworks and squealed happily.

And people wondered why he had one hell of a temper.

The girls from all four grades chased the senior then cried when they lost him.

Jehu breathed heavily from up in the tree. He leaned against it and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark out, and he regretted not walking home with Haou. Although the last time they had been chased home by the fangirls, Jehu had to move houses.

_Stupid fangirls ruining my chances of planning something today. I couldn't do anything to scare Haou cause of them! Oh well, I'll have to put my plan into action tomorrow then._

He sighed as his breathing returned to normal. He pulled out his cell and saw that he had a voicemail from Haou.

Bringing the cell to his ear, he played it.

All he heard was static.

Jehu rolled his eyes. Of course. "Well Haou, I hope you're ready for tomorrow."

* * *

**Monkey: Well, I tried. xD And I'm really sick right now so that's why I think the chappie sucks. n.n"**

Cookee: What are you doing updating? We have a ton of homework to do, not to mention you look horrible.

**Monkey: Thanks -.-" Anyway, I wanted to update this fic weekly, but stupid FF was going haywire on Saturday, so I had to do it today. *Sniff* But no worries, I'll be updating every Saturday if I can x3**

Cookee: So our AP teacher read J&J's 20, huh?

**Monkey: Yeap! xD But our teach** **liked it xD And we were all scared!**

Cookee: Speak for yourself. ¬¬

**Monkey: Yeah well, I was scared. u.u" You were going to kill me!**

Cookee: Uh-huh.

**Monkey: *Sniff* Well, hopefully we'll see you guys later! x3**


	3. What the Heck is Going On?

**Monkey: I own nothing!**

* * *

A door creaked open.

"Jehu?" Haou called out, hopeful.

The amber eyed bluenette stepped in.

Haou stood up and walked towards him, but stopped when he looked at him closely. "J-Jehu?"

Jehu was breathing heavily, his clothes torn and his hands covered in blood. He had a huge gash across his chest that was bleeding profusely.

"…Run…" Jehu choked out.

His eyes darkened. Before Haou could say anything, Jehu's eyes closed and he fell forward.

Haou rushed forward and quickly caught him. "Jehu??" He felt his neck for a pulse. There was none. "Jehu…?"

"JEHU!" Haou awoke screaming.

The soft ticking sound of his clock wasn't strong enough to drown out his heavy breathing. Through the dim lighting in his room, he saw it was only one in the morning.

He had school tomorrow.

With a small sigh, he laid back down, closing his eyes.

It was only a dream…

He fell back to sleep within seconds, lulled by the still rapid beating of his heart.

---

Haou slammed his locker shut.

"Pissed?" someone asked.

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be running from your fangirls right now?"

"Don't jinx it." Jehu said, looking all around for those demons from Hell. "And besides, I wanted to be with you. Is that a crime?"

"Yes."

"Harsh. But that's what I like about you." Just as he was about to get closer to Haou, someone screamed.

"LOOK!!! IT'S JEHU!!!!"

"Damn it." Jehu cursed. He quickly gave Haou a kiss then started running.

Haou shook his head as he made his way to class. "Idiot."

---

Haou walked with Jehu towards the quad at the start of lunch.

"What's got you so quiet?" Jehu asked.

Haou glanced at him, gold eyes locking with amber ones. "Why do you care?"

Jehu frowned. "You know I care about you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Haou shifted his gaze away and looked at the windows of the office they were passing.

He saw someone following them in the windows, but when he turned around, no one was there.

Looking back at the windows, he saw that same person was there. The reflection suddenly disappeared, not even leaving a trace of something having been there.

"Hey Jehu, what was that?"

Jehu raised a brow. "What was what?"

Haou didn't answer.

Jehu sighed. "Look, I just wish you trusted me a little more, ya know?"

Before Haou could say anything, a surprisingly small group of fangirls popped out from out of no where and surrounded Jehu, shoving Haou aside.

Haou raised a brow.

The girls all started screaming and Jehu found no ways of escape.

"Haou!" he reached out to him, but it was to no avail.

One of the fangirls went farther than any of them have gone before. She reached up and planted a kiss on Jehu's lips.

"EEEEEEEEK!" the girls shrieked happily.

Haou stared in shock though he didn't let it appear on his face. Except for his eyes widening a bit.

Jehu blinked several times and quickly pulled away from her. _Oh shit_. If Haou saw that… "Haou!"

Over the now bigger group of fangirls, Haou looked away.

"Haou!" Jehu repeated, trying to push his way out of the crowd.

Haou refused to look at him and quickened his pace, leaving Jehu behind.

_Am I losing Jehu…?_

---

When Haou got home, he threw his things onto the ground and ran up the stairs.

He hadn't bothered going out to the quad after that incident. He just ditched school altogether.

Opening the door to his room, he stopped.

A rose sat in the middle of his bed again, a red rose like before. But this time, it was in the middle of a pool of blood.

Ignoring the blood, Haou carefully picked up the rose. It dripped with the crimson liquid. He blinked when he saw that the rose was actually white, but the blood stained it a dark red.

A white rose… _Endless stupidity._

Haou scoffed and set the rose back in its original place.

He should give one of these to Jehu. That moron. That brainless, irresponsible, reckless fool.

Haou narrowed his eyes when he knew that he didn't mean all that.

Although there were some times when he wanted to stamp the word "dumbass" on Jehu's forehead…

A small sound caught his attention.

He looked behind him.

Nothing.

The hallway was empty, as always.

There was the sound again.

It sounded like, a pair of dice falling on the wooden floor.

But he didn't have any dice, and no one was in his house but him.

There it went again.

What the hell was going on??

He turned around and saw a shadow glide across the wall before his vision went black.

---

"Haou! Hey Haou, are you there? Haou!" Jehu called from outside Haou's house. School had ended a short while ago and the first thing Jehu did after ditching his fangirls for the day was go straight to Haou's house.

It was locked and no matter what he did, the brunette refused to give him a spare key.

He could always kick the door down, but the last thing Jehu needed right now was another reason for the brunette to hate him, not to mention owing Haou a lot of money and a new door.

The two toned brunette opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on his bed.

He blinked. Wasn't he just standing under the threshold of his room?

Looking around him, he saw the rose was gone and so was the pool of blood.

"Haou!"

He got off his bed and walked out of his room. Making his way down the stairs, he heard the sound of the dice again. Shaking his head, he opened the front door.

Only to slam it shut a couple seconds later before Jehu had a chance to say anything.

"Aw come on, Haou! I didn't even kiss her back!"

Haou opened the door. "You let her kiss you."

Jehu smirked. "Are you jealous?"

Haou slammed the door shut again.

Jehu sighed. "Haou, I was just kidding. You know that I'd never leave you."

"You left me before…"

"What?" Jehu didn't manage to hear that.

Haou realized he spoke that out loud and scolded himself for getting so worked up over a silly little dream.

"Nothing. Go away."

"Haou…"

The brunette stayed quiet.

"…Would it make a difference if I told you I love you?"

Haou opened the door a crack. "You think that solves everything, huh?"

"Does it?"

Haou sighed. He opened the door and let the bluenette in.

Jehu took Haou into his arms. "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for too long."

"Don't tempt me."

Jehu released him and the two walked up the stairs and went into Haou's room.

Jehu looked around. "Didn't you used to have a mirror in here?"

Haou rolled his eyes. "If you want to see yourself that badly, take a picture of yourself."

Jehu chuckled. "Not what I meant, but I don't need to take a picture when I know you have one of me in your phone."

Haou mentally cursed. He'd have to delete that picture now. But how did Jehu know…?

They talked for some time then walked out of the room in order to go to the kitchen.

As they walked down the hall, they walked towards a mirror hanging in the hallway.

Jehu grinned. "I'm hot."

"Conceited." Haou rolled his eyes.

Jehu turned around with the grin on his face but Haou paid no attention to it. What he was focused on was the mirror. Jehu had moved… but his reflection had stayed.

Haou blinked several times.

How was that possible??

Jehu frowned. "Are you ok?"

Haou moved his gaze away from the mirror. "…Jehu, do you think I could stay over at your place for a while?"

Jehu raised a brow. "But you always hate being at my house."

"I know. But I thought maybe we could hang out over the weekend?" Haou tried.

Jehu thought for a bit. "Sure."

The bluenette took Haou's hand and they went down the stairs and instead of going to the kitchen, they left, going to Jehu's house.

Haou couldn't get the mirror image out of his mind.

But what caught his attention most was that when they were about to leave, Haou looked back at the mirror and saw that Jehu's reflection was not only still there, it was smirking and staring straight at him.

* * *

**Monkey: I tried again xD And I'm not sick anymore! Woohoo!!! Anyway, I hope this was better than the last chapter...? xD**

Cookee: Don't you normally write crack?

**Monkey: Yes. This is crack. Isn't it?**

Cookee: Kinda. Kinda creepy crack if you ask me.

**Monkey: I did ask you.**

Cookee: ¬¬

**Monkey: ...Ok! Hope you guys liked it! See you guys next week! xD**


	4. Nothing's Making Sense

**Monkey: I own nothing!**

* * *

Jehu and Haou walked in silence to Jehu's house. The gray clouds above them gave Haou a bad feeling. As usual, he didn't say anything to Jehu.

"Haou, are you alright?" Jehu asked, stopping in front of him.

"I'm fine." Haou averted his gold eyes elsewhere from the bluenette in front of him. He made to walk past him.

"No you're not, you've been acting weird for a while now, what's been going on?" Jehu insisted, blocking Haou's way.

Light drops of water began to fall around them.

"Let's just go inside before we get wet." Haou said, making his way past Jehu.

Jehu frowned. "Haou, what are you afraid of?"

Haou stopped walking. "I'm not afraid." His back was to Jehu, and he refused to turn around.

Jehu sighed quietly and walked past Haou. "…Let's go then."

Haou looked up and raised a brow. Shaking his head, he followed.

"Haou…"

"What?"

Jehu turned around. "Huh?"

"You called my name," Haou said.

Jehu raised a brow. "No I didn't."

"Haou…"

The two toned brunette blinked. Jehu's lips hadn't moved. So it wasn't him…?

"Haou?" Jehu asked.

Blinking, the brunette shook his head. "It's raining harder now, let's hurry."

Nodding, they picked up the pace and made it to Jehu's house within the next five minutes.

Haou looked around the surprisingly clean house.

"Something wrong?" Jehu asked, coming up behind him.

"No, just didn't expect your house to be clean."

Jehu shrugged. "I gotta live in it, so I may as well be able to see the ground. Anyway, I'm gonna crash early today. I ran more than usual during school and I'm dead tired. You wanna take the guest room or," Jehu smirked, "come into my room with me?"

Haou rolled his eyes. "Guest room, thanks."

"Suit yourself. But if you're ever scared at night, feel free to come to me."

"You wish." Haou looked away and began to walk up the stairs, doing well in hiding the nearly invisible blush on his cheeks.

Jehu chuckled a bit. Time to put his plan into action. Sure, it was a little crazy and he already knew most of his stunts wouldn't work, but hey, it was worth a shot.

Besides, this seemed like fun.

---

Haou lay on the guest room bed, staring up at the gray ceiling with a thoughtful expression.

What the hell was going on??

Why was all this weird shit happening to him all of a sudden??

And if Jehu wasn't the one who had been calling his name, does that mean that he has nothing to do with what's going on?

Jehu knocked on the door. "Hey Haou, get out here real quick."

Haou sat up and opened the door. "What? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Jehu held an empty fish tank in his hands. "Get out of the room real quick, I lost my tarantula and I don't know where it's at. I don't want you to accidentally kill it or something."

Haou stared at him. "You have a pet tarantula?"

Jehu nodded.

"You never told me that."

The bluenette shrugged. "You never asked. 'Sides, it seems like you don't care most of the time." Jehu stepped into the room after Haou stepped out. He set down the tank and got on his knees by the bed to look underneath it.

Haou watched him search. "…I do care…"

Jehu looked back at him. He smiled. "I know. I just wish you'd be more open about it."

Haou felt something fall on his head.

Jehu blinked a couple times.

Haou made to smack whatever fell on his head off, but Jehu quickly jumped up.

"No don't!"

Haou blinked and stopped. "What?"

"…My tarantula's on your head."

Haou looked up and he could see part of the spider on top of his head.

Surprisingly to Jehu, Haou stayed perfectly calm. He didn't freak out or anything.

"Well?" Haou asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you going to get it off? I don't know how to hold a tarantula; I don't want it to kill me or something." Haou said.

Jehu laughed. "Most tarantulas are harmless." He carefully picked up the tarantula and held it out for Haou to see.

"It's ugly." Haou stated.

Jehu shrugged. "His name is Jun."

"It's still ugly."

Jehu placed Jun back into the empty fish tank. Jun walked around in it while Haou eyed it. Jehu grinned and left.

Plan A: Failed. Looks like he didn't have arachnophobia.

But there were more plans he had in store for Haou.

---

An hour later, Haou made his way out of the guest room and went down the stairs. He was hungry and figured Jehu wouldn't mind if he ate his food.

It was dark out by now, but Haou didn't bother turning on any lights.

He stepped into the kitchen and slipped backwards, but caught himself with the wall before his ass hit the ground.

"What the…?" He stood up and turned on the kitchen lights and saw the floor was covered in blood, the metallic scent strong. "Jehu!"

In less than a minute, the bluenette raced down the stairs. "Haou? What's wrong??"

He stopped when he reached the kitchen. Jehu stared at the blood on the ground. He looked at Haou.

"Nice Haou, but I thought you only played these kinds of stunts on Halloween?"

Haou blinked. "I didn't do this!"

Jehu stared at him. "I didn't either. I've been sleeping."

Haou frowned. "I don't want to carry the blood onto your carpet, how do I get out?"

"It's real blood?" Jehu raised a brow.

Haou shrugged. "It smells like it."

Jehu sighed. "Take off your shoes."

The brunette blinked. "I always figured that if you were to start a sentence with "take off your", it would end with clothes, not shoes."

Jehu smirked. "Any other time, it would be. Just loosen up your shoes a bit."

Haou did so. Jehu reached out and took Haou's hand. He easily lifted up the brunette and took him into his arms, leaving his shoes behind in the blood. Haou stared up at Jehu's amber eyes.

"Put me down." Haou ordered.

Jehu shook his head. "No way. The last thing I need is for you to overflow my house with more 'blood.'"

Haou frowned. "I'm hungry. It's the reason I came down here."

"I'll make you something after I finish cleaning up then." Shifting Haou a bit, Jehu walked back up the stairs, carrying Haou in his arms.

"If you tell anyone about this—" Haou began.

Jehu kissed him. "Our little secret."

He set him down on the guest room bed and went back down the stairs.

"Stupid." Haou mumbled.

Jehu shook his head at the sight of the 'blood.' _Man, I thought I was supposed to be the one to scare him, not the other way around. Where did he even get all this blood from?_

Going to find a mop, he began to clean up.

Guess scaring Haou and sleeping would have to wait.

---

As if having this creepy shit happen to him at home wasn't enough, now it also had to happen to him here. But this time, Jehu had to be lying. There was no way that blood found its way into the house like that without someone doing it.

He looked over at the tray by his bed. Jehu had made him some fried shrimp and brought it up for him. It was surprisingly good. The least Haou could do was wash the dishes.

Picking the up the tray and careful not to drop the plate or glass on it, he walked out of his room and made his way down the stairs.

_I seem to be doing this a lot_, Haou thought. He walked into the kitchen after turning on the lights and noticed that it was blood free.

"Haou…"

That voice seemed to be coming from outside the house.

"Jehu?" the brunette called, looking around for any tell-tale signs that it was his boyfriend.

Nothing. Maybe Jehu really was sleeping.

Setting the stuff down in the sink, Haou walked out of the kitchen, making sure to turn off the lights.

---

Jehu yawned. He was too tired to do anything to Haou tonight. At least he managed to test out the spider theory.

He heard Haou walk down the stairs and sighed.

_I knew it was him_. Jehu sat up and walked to his door. _He can't just take revenge like a normal person, he has to fight back._ Jehu smirked. _But that's what I like about him. _

---

Haou narrowed his eyes. Someone was playing a joke on him and it wasn't funny. He would never admit it, but he was getting a little scared and creeped out.

Blood everywhere, hearing things, seeing things… maybe he was just going insane.

_In that case, I blame it all on Jehu._

His hand gripped the doorknob.

"Haou…"

He opened the door into the darkness and gasped at what he saw.

* * *

**Monkey: Cliffy! xD **

Cookee: You're gonna get shot. u.u"

**Monkey: I know, I mean, if I weren't me and I was reading this story, I'd shoot me xD**

Cookee: That made no sense.

**Monkey: Doesn't have to xD Now, stay here while I make my grand escape! **

Cookee: And by grand you mean run away screaming, right?

**Monkey: Oh yeah. Bye! XD**

Cookee: See you later everybody!


	5. Who's Scared Now?

**Monkey: I wish I owned...but I don't xD This is the last chapter! Crappy chapter title, no? xD**

* * *

Haou woke up in Jehu's bed.

Sunlight from the window came into the room, telling Haou that he had been out most if not all of the night.

The door opened and his boyfriend calmly walked in.

"Haou, you're awake," Jehu said softly. He went over to him and sat on his bed, hugging him. "What happened last night? You were passed out in front of the open door. When I got to you, I thought someone had hurt you, but no one was there."

Normally, Haou would shy away from the touch or kick Jehu away, but this time he stayed put.

Haou blinked. "I don't know… I don't know what happened…"

That was a lie.

Right before passing out, he remembered he saw himself outside the door, golden eyes glowing, holding a knife to his throat. A thin streak of blood slowly ran down the blade in his hands.

But that wasn't possible. It couldn't be.

But he didn't want Jehu to know that something was going on. He didn't want him to worry…

Jehu kissed him. "Haou…"

Haou jumped a bit at hearing his name spoken like that.

Spoken like how it's been whispered in the air around him when no one else was there.

Jehu looked confused. "What's wrong?"

Haou closed his eyes.

"Are you afraid of something? Tell me, Haou, what's going on?"

Haou leaned into the embrace and sighed softly. He told Jehu about some of the things that had happened, leaving out the sight he saw last night.

Jehu stayed silent.

Haou bit his lip. What if Jehu thought he was insane or something? "…Jehu?"

Jehu grinned. "Gotcha."

Haou's golden eyes widened. They narrowed dangerously. "It really _was _you?!"

No.

It wasn't.

But Jehu would rather have Haou think it was him and be mad at him, than be scared of something on this scale, something that Jehu wouldn't be able to protect him from.

"…Yes."

Haou shoved him away harshly. The only thing keeping him from killing the bluenette was that he didn't want to have to clean up all the blood afterwards. "You _asshole_!! I thought I was going insane!"

Jehu smiled. "I love you Haou, I really do, but I just wanted to see if you really were as fearless as you said you were. I'm sorry."

He decided to drop the revenge plan he had on Haou. If something like this was going on, Jehu was hell bent on figuring out who or what was behind it. Besides, the point of his revenge was to see if Haou could get scared. He now saw he could and had to say that he didn't like seeing him like that. He preferred him the way he always was, stoic, cold, sarcastic.

Haou may be a jackass sometimes, but he was his jackass, and he loved him for it.

He kept quiet about his plan, knowing Haou would kill him for either lying to him, trying to scare him in the first place, trying to help him with this or all three.

Haou glared at Jehu. "I hate you."

Jehu walked back over to him. "I love you too."

He tried to kiss him but Haou pushed him back.

The two toned brunette got off the bed and walked out of the room. He slammed the door shut behind him.

Jehu sighed. He calmly opened the door again. He would rather have his fangirls chase him right into Hell and back out a million times over than have Haou go through this. At least for now, Haou wouldn't be scared of whatever was going on.

But wait, this meant no sex for at least a week…

"Haou!" Jehu called out. "Wait! I'm sorry!"

"Save it! You won't get sex for a whole year!!" Haou yelled back, putting on his now clean shoes and opening the front door.

He left.

"HAOU!" Jehu whined, running down the stairs and following Haou out of his house.

The brunette started running. Jehu was at his heels in no time.

One of the good things of running for his life on a regular basis was that he became a fast runner.

"Damn those fangirls…" Haou mumbled right before Jehu caught him and hugged him from behind.

They stopped running but didn't notice they had ended up at a park.

Jehu held him close. "Forgive me?"

"No." Haou tried to get away but Jehu wouldn't let go.

"What if I tell you what I'm afraid of? Would we be even then?"

Haou stopped struggling. "I already know what you're afraid of. Your damn fangirls from hell scare you every day."

Jehu chuckled and shook his head. "No, they're just the hell I go through every day. I do have one fear."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I'm afraid of losing you."

Haou was thankful that Jehu was behind him and couldn't see his slight blush. "You dumbass. That's so lame."

Jehu shrugged. "Maybe. But it's the truth."

Haou turned around and felt Jehu's lips capture his own.

The dream, calling out for him, Haou was afraid to lose Jehu too; he was the only thing he had.

He wouldn't admit it, but he loved Jehu too.

They pulled apart and Jehu smirked. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

Haou rolled his eyes. "…Yes."

"Does this mean we can have sex?"

"Don't push it."

Unbeknownst to the two, a pair of dark eyes were watching them from the shadows.

"You can try to run from this, Haou, but you won't be able to. I know what your fears are. I know what will make your heart stop…" A voice spoke, unheard by the two being watched. "The torture I'll put you through will make you wish you hadn't done what you did to me. I _will_ get you… Even if I have to go through _him_ first…"

The dark eyes watched Haou and Jehu leave the park, going back to Jehu's house.

"Who's scared now, Haou?"

_End._

* * *

**Monkey: ~hides behind Cookee~ YES! That is THE END!!! Nobody kill me! x_x;**

Cookee: o.o; ~sees huge angry mob running towards them, obviously going for Monkey. sidesteps.~

**Monkey: EEEEE!!! Dx Cookee!! I'll get killed!! **

Cookee: Well that's your own fault. u.u" Maybe you should've thought of that before ending this. Why don't you make something after this?

**Monkey: ...Hmmm, what do you guys think? Sequel? One shot with answers? Or should I just leave it like it is? o.o**

Cookee: What you should do is run because you're about to get killed by a giant angry mob.

**Monkey: Huh? ~sees mob get dangerously close~ O.O EEEEEP! I hope you guys liked this fic!! ~runs~**

Cookee: And that ends this DarkSpiritshipping story, which started out as an experiment, just so that Monkey could see if she could write a decent DarkSpiritshipping fic. What'd you guys think? See you in our next fic! xD


End file.
